


Of Boats and Lakesides

by PhoenixUnknown



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boating, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Not beta read yolo like always, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixUnknown/pseuds/PhoenixUnknown
Summary: In which summer is come, school is on pause--and your greatest friends happen to be semi-rich and invite you to their summer vacation home. Oh. They also happen to have the cutest brother you've also been seeing in your dreams for years.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Francel de Haillenarte
Kudos: 5





	Of Boats and Lakesides

**Author's Note:**

> [[ Kist belongs to my really good friend and I always write him as part of the family. Looks like Lanni, handsome and kind of sassy and I love him lots.  
> One personal, relaxed project down. This one is written more simplistically I think but hopefully it's okay. Who knows.  
> Summer vacation, modern AU hell but on a boat. ]]

There was a slight tilt of the boat as Haurchefant helped himself into it from the dock. It was still on it’s hitch, the end of the long-bed truck angled down the ramp, holding it somewhat still in its brace. Stephanivien was leaning out the truck’s window, and watching. Aurvael simply plopping into the captain's seat as the boat was backed in. Haurchefant taking the seat behind after climbing in, pulling down his shades before holding onto the back brace of the captain’s chair. The truck dipped lower on the marina ramp and the boat swayed as it gained buoyancy. 

“Easy!’ Stephanivien called out the window before he put the shift in drive and then held the break while Aurvael got the motor turned on. The truck pulled away slowly while Aurvael simultaneously reversed the boat's motor and backed out into the water. The truck left a trail of torrential water pouring from the chassis as he pulled away to leave the truck somewhere safe while Aurvael took them to the dock a few yards to the side to meet up with him.

Stephanivien hopped in with a lopsided grin, sending the speed boat rocking and earning a vicious snarl from his sister. Haurchefant has been fast friends with Stephanivien and Aurvael since meeting them in their graduate school, he’d never met the rest of the family though, and had been nervous when Stephanivien invited him to their summer manor.

“So, anyways…’ Stephanivien turned on the sun, ‘welcome officially to the family.” He gestured to the general vicinity of the boat. “This delicate young lady is my younger sister Laniaitte,’ as followed by her with a scoff, ‘Kistenian--’ was lounging in the rear of the boat, the waterproof upholstery seats which wrapped rectangular at the back of boat held him full body reclined on his side. He flicks his white shades partway down his nose to properly look at Haurchefant before he offers a friendly wave.

Stephanivien has to swing all the way around to the front of the boat, as near its point was the youngest, a dozen feet of those same cream upholstery seats spanned the sides from the protective plexi-glass shield of Aurvael’s seat to the boat nose. “My littlest brother, Francel.” Who continues to gaze outwards over the lake and into the distant hills that rose purplish and unfocused at the lakes edge. “And… lost to the void again.” Stephanivien sighs, Haurchefant can only stare; flaxen locks rustled in the wind, long ears and neck, while peach pale, unbothered by the sun. Slim shoulders with a very thin meadow green summer button up, many of them left undone and loose white shorts ending above the knees, leaving bare slim legs stretched out and crossed elegantly at the ankles. Barefoot. 

“Joacin!” 

That gives him a full body jolt, and he seems to snap back from the void which was taking him, only to round on Stephanivien with a soft scowl on his face. His eyes are too, too blue, and streaked across the bridge of his nose and along those long ears; a red blush.

_ Oh _ but Haurchefant is positively _ taken _ with him.

Francel turns back to gaze longingly over the water again, midnight hues no longer held him paralyzed. That little scowl lingered, but smoothed over slowly with each ripple of the lake against the boat. Though, it should be said that Haurchefant sorely missed that pout on rosey lips. 

There is a space between the passenger and captain's chair that Haurchefant is able to sidle between so he can sit at the front with Francel. The youth was reclined comfortably towards the point, arms reaching over its front like he wanted to be the boat head. His eyes were blue as the deep ocean. A water child. Meant for it. Belonged there.

Haurchefant cannot say anything, just note the freckles on his cheeks, and the sun in his hair. 

The boat makes a smooth turn, begins its trek through the no wake zone with care. Chattering behind them. For once, he lacks the courage to direct any towards the boy filled with quiet determination to become one with the wind ruffling his hair. Orange and white buoys pass on either side, and as the boat begins to speed up minutely the head of it raises and Francel leans into it just slightly. And oh, oh how Haurchefant wishes he was at his back to enjoy the sight with him, and feel him--a sensation he hasn’t felt since… a dream long ago, the touch of a friends hand on his with red raw eyes and a ruffled snot covered tunic….

The boat heaves forward suddenly, the motor whirs and kicks up waves as they leave the shore behind with speed, white spray frames a surprised Francel, pushed back by momentum into Haurchefant with a muted outcry, and who had lurched forward to catch him with open arms as he slid back against the seats by several fulms. A blessing from the heavens as he braces against the curved seats, with Francel leaning against his chest. He turns his body and tucks his nose against his collar and one of Haurchefant’s strong arms raises to shield him from the spray as the nose of the boat bounces and kicks up water at them. Stephanivien is laughing behind them, Aurvael likely smug. Kistenian is a little perturbed as he’d been tossed a few bumps where he’d been laying. Laniaitte had her arms around Aurvael’s shoulders in a faux stranglehold soon as they’d come to a stop out in the water. The shoreline a fair distance behind them, certainly not within swimming reach from where they idled. Francel remained curled where he was at a touch longer, and Haurchefant cannot help himself from the comforting squeeze he gives him-for though they are practically strangers, the temptation had been too great. Francel did not push him away, only seemed to snap out of his surprise and gently pushed himself off the other, red faced and eared, hair curling with dampness around long ears and at the nape of his neck where it stuck. Haurchefant was sad to see him go, all the same, released him with as little hesitation as he could.

“Ah, wait!” Haurchefant calls out for Francel, for on the floor he had gathered up a plastic bag tightly sealed; inside a touch screen phone. Could belong to only one starry-eyed brother.

There is splashing behind them. Aurvael must have thrown down anchor, and the lot of them had heaved themselves over the back ladder, even Kistenian was in the water, striking auburn hair wet at the ends where the lake had caught him. Chatting with his other two brothers who had also swam out a few feet from the boat, treading water and laughing. Laniaitte was at one side of the boat, setting out fishing rods for whatever bass or bluegill might bite. She had a mind to fill the coolers and fillet them for dinner back at their summer cabin. 

Back on the boat, Francel reaches for him to take the folded bag, but when his hand overlays Haurchefant’s, smooth fingertips meet his upheld palm-and briefly everything goes grey around the edges and his vision swims to the left. 

_ There is a gazebo, and two young children sit beneath it. The sky is dark, but lit with the array of a thousand stars. The wind blows, long strands of grass sway, and the scent of roses tickles their noses. A young blond boy, ruffled in green holds out a plate of pudding, caramel drizzled atop, to a somewhat older one, snowy hair framed against his face. _

_ “Would you like to share?” _

_ And how could he say no.  _

_ “I would like that very much.” _

It would seem they had both been locked in the same dream, one Haurchefant had had many a night; of a boy in a dated green tunic he hadn’t a name for. Himself with a wood sword, playing alone. Francel only stared at him, full lashes blink away glassy confusion before gently-slowly, taking the phone.

“Thank you… Ah! Doesn’t the water look nice..?”

Only for the phone to be promptly abandoned on the seat beside them, red face never diminished, endearing. He pops the buttons on his shirt and almost seems to flee to the back of the boat and descends the step ladder into the water. Haurchefant is left staring in his wake, enchanted and wondering if he’d just been invited to swim with him. 

From behind, “Break his heart, I break your knees.” Laniaitte has her back to him though, she’s testing the tension of a line she’d set out, but he knows to whom she speaks and on what she speaks of…

Left to be overthinking, he passes her by and follows more sedately behind afterwards, her words ringing in his head though he was unconcerned. Eyes only on Francel now who had gone to his auburn haired brother, Kistenian-arms draped around his shoulders and just ilms away from trying to hide in his chest were he not submerged in the water to there. Kistenian, using only one arm to stay afloat now while he chatted with Stephanivien and kept Francel shifted close for the time being. Haurchefant is eager to dress down, though seems to do so a little dazed, slower to follow them all into the water, but joins them all the same. He need only reach over and put his hand lightly on Francel’s bare shoulder for the young man to turn around and relinquish his brother and shyly reach out to him instead. Long arms drape around Haurchefant’s broad shoulders, longer legs around his waist. In the water, Francel is light-and he knows even above he could hold him up. Wishes more that he could put his arms around the subtle swell of hips but knows it more prudent to continue to swim so they may both stay afloat; and of course, so that Francel does not release his already timid hold to stay with family. Navigating shy flirtations, piquing blooming interests, and winning the gaze of such stunning eyes and their boundless curiosity made his stomach and chest warm. Warmed in the way the sun couldn’t reach in it’s questing rays, or the swell of water couldn’t encompass as it lapped at his skin. Warmed in only the way sweet blues could as they gazed at the side of his face in wonder, as Haurchefant tried to focus on the conversation with Aurvael about school work, part-time work and full-time classes. Drew as little attention to the touch of their skin so that for just a bit longer, their natural nearness would go unnoticed and for  _ just a little longer _ they could remain together-until the sun was no longer directly overhead. Until ‘just a little longer’ turned into the whole of the day, and the sky was turning orange-and his joy could mount no higher.

Haurchefant is not sad then when the air begins to cool and the sun climbs down and their fingers and toes begin to prune. All alone, Laniaitte had single handedly seemed to have taken care of dinner for there was a cooler full of fish when Haurchefant helped Francel up, hands guiding at the back of his knees to help push him up the step ladder and back into the boat. He stayed close behind and grabbed towels off the back seats to drape around Francel’s shoulders. He cannot help but run a hand then through Francel’s hair, tousling blond locks and watching that timid smile grow when passing, taking him by the wrist so they can sit at the head of the boat-but this time, together, knees touching the whole ride back. And this time, Aurvael was a kinder captain when taking them back to shore. 

The cabin that he was invited to was certainly rustic, it hadn’t been used all winter and spring, and so was dusty in certain places. The rest of the family would end up joining them lakeside from the mountain town they all lived in for the summer ( _ in which he was invited for the full duration and happily accepted _ ). Before their boating adventure midday, they had spent all morning doing some cleaning and taking the plastics off the furniture and making sure the utilities were running smooth. Laniaitte was in the freshly arranged kitchen, filleting and washing the fish after inspecting them closely for their dinner. A fryer by the stove was steadily heating as she and Francel worked together. She would fillet and wash the chopped pieces, he would bread and fry them golden brown. Haurchefant felt his heart sing every time he passed the open kitchen, nearly dropping the fresh laundry he was moving into the bedroom he’d be sharing with… with--Francel. They’d have plenty of time to talk, if he could get more than a few words out of the man; he was quiet, but determined and with time would overcome that shyness. Originally he would have slept on the couch, but Francel had protested somewhat on the drive back to the wooden cabin and thus, their agreement was made. The queen was after all, quite big enough for two.

Dinner was the most lovely of affairs for Haurchefant, who was used to the most awkward of silences when surrounded by his own family. But, between the friendly bickering of Haillenarte brothers, and the icy cool judgement of one sister-found his smile ever present, grinning even, as he listens and laughs along. Golden fillets split flaky and easy beneath his fork, hearty and hot. It is simple and while earthy tasting despite the hot oil, finds this may be one of his most favorite meals he’s ever had. It might have to do with the way Francel leans in to quietly tease him about not forgetting to eat his steamed broccoli, or the laughing company all around besides that. More or less… it could also be the hand linked with his beneath the table gently squeezing his fingers. Slowly entwining. Never letting him go. And he thinks to himself that the next two months would be full of nothing but healing.


End file.
